


Right Now, We Are No One

by SecretlyThranduil



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aka Elrond and Gil-Galad being bros, Gen, Two bros ditching their duties to go nap in the flowers, pre-Last Alliance, with a healthy dose of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyThranduil/pseuds/SecretlyThranduil
Summary: War is coming, and the elves of Lindon know it.The days grow darker, and yet, there is still some time to enjoy the freedom that may all too soon be taken away.a.k.a Elrond and Gil-Galad ditch their duties to go nap in the flowersFiclet for Tolkien Gen Week 2020
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Ereinion Gil-galad
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Tolkien Gen Week 2020





	Right Now, We Are No One

War is coming, and the elves of Lindon know it.  
The days grow darker, and yet, there is still some time to enjoy the freedom that may all too soon be taken away.  
Slim chances of freedom currently being enjoyed by two friends who lay on the banks of the River Lhûn, amongst the long grass and wildflowers. At first glance, they look unremarkable; no one would know that this was the High King of the Noldor, Ereinion Gil-Galad, and his herald, Elrond Half-Elven. Cloaks and saddlebags had been stashed under a nearby tree, horses turned loose to wander, crown and circlet tossed haphazardly in the dirt. It was no longer safe to remove armour and weaponry, as the pair would do so long ago, those days of relative safety were long gone. Even as the pair dozed, sword and spear rested beside them.  
But for now, away from the pressures of court, they could be themselves.

With the wind blowing softly through the grass, carrying the faint smell of the sea from the west, and the soft sound of birds in the trees, they could almost forget what they both know will come.  
And it would come sooner than any could have imagined. For now, though, all was well.

Gil-Galad breathed deeply, letting the sweet smell of the grass and the faint salt of the sea fill his senses, allowing some of the stress to melt away.  
‘I wish we could stay here like this, just the two of us, it is so peaceful. You can almost forget that trouble is stirring.’

As much as he agreed, Elrond was always the pragmatist. He sighed heavily,  
‘I don’t know how much longer we can get away with this Ereinion, they surely know that we are not scouting. You take me as your only guard and return only with generic reports that confirm what they already know. Your advisors may have turned a blind eye thus far, but it isn’t safe to do this anymore, we are taking a huge risk now as it is.’

There was no response for a long while, neither of them willing to ruin the time that they had left.

Gil-Galad finally broke the silence.  
‘That crown is eating me alive Elrond, I do not know how much longer I can go on. In the end, there might be nothing left of me for Sauron to destroy. The weight of that crown hangs over me, suffocating me, and it feels like my ring is draining the life from me with every passing day. We must not take the time we can spend together for granted. Within a year, everything could change, and I do not want to lose you before I have to.  
‘Let us stay, just a little longer. Let us pretend that everything is okay. Pretend that I am not the king, and you are not my herald. Right now, we are no one.’

The pair lay amongst the flowers, content to let the world forget them for a while.

‘Okay, just a little longer.’

**Author's Note:**

> When 'lets run away and take a nap' gets angsty


End file.
